Even Then
by sunnyanangel
Summary: Aquaspin left Cybertron when she was young, to fight alongside Elita. When she comes to Earth, she finds her best friend and her fellow Autobots on coincidence- Breanna as her charge. Can they both find love or will it end badly? Blurr x OC, ? x (Human) OC *on hold*
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my story I have actually posted and I mostly write for fun

I want to my friend Breanna (who yes I name the character after) for helping me and doing all the

Beta-ing stuff so yeah

And if you have any questions just ask me… so here we go!

Aquaspin's POV

I heard the explosions before I saw them. I smelled burnt metal before it came into view as I ran. And I felt death before I was really aware of it. My friend ran behind me, younger than I and more naïve, her weaponry barely large enough to do damage as she shot aimlessly at decepticons. My own cannons however were doing enough damage to make even Ironhide afraid of my aim.

I'm not even sure when exactly Darkrain fell behind, as I felt the ghost of servos reaching for me, screaming for me to stop. I knew it wasn't safe outside of the 'haven' but I needed to flee. Leaving Cybertron was something that had never crossed my processer before now. I knew femmes were doing it all over the planet, but I didn't want to. I hated the fact that no mech would let me help. Just because I was a femme, a young one at that, didn't mean I didn't have good aim or couldn't kick aft.

"Aquaspin!"

Blurr, one of my best friends shouted in my direction, but I kept going. If I couldn't do anything here then I would do something to help the ship. I could help and only one person I knew would let me. Elita 1.

Breanna's POV 16 1/2+ vorns (1369.5 yrs) later

I grabbed yet another diet Dr. Pepper off Emily's nightstand like desk and sighed. A voice ringing in the background as I was being called for.

"Breanna, come on! You have to go. If you wanna get a nicer car then ya gotta go. Come on! It's a Shelby~, a Shelby mustang gt500 model! You have always wanted that car..."

I sighed heavily, yes I had always wanted that car but I couldn't find the right color.

"I want a silver car with blue stripes and I can't find one anywhere! I mean that's the car I want and always have! Anyways I'll look, let's go. Mom! Dad! We're going car shopping…. again!"

I bellowed it out, grabbed her keys, and my purse with the necessities, aka: Phone and Ipod and slipped out the door.

I ran towards her hummer H3 and unlocked it, pulling up the door. Climbing in I immediately plugged my iPod in and turned it on shuffle, the first song to come on being "Uptown Get Around." Emily ran out behind me and grinned at the song and started dancing while walking. I watched her attempt for a moment, before shuddering. That was one of the sights I didn't need to see.

I honked at her and she halted.

"Oh shut up Bree!"

Emily marched towards the large vehicle, making sure to stick her tongue out as she went.

I rolled my eyes and as soon as she was buckled we peeled out of the driveway.

"I'm gonna stop at subway okay? What do ya want Em?"

"Are you up for a meatball sub? We can split a foot long."

I nodded and parked in a open space beside a police car. As I slipped out of the car and in toc Subway to order, only one thought plagued my mind: Are cop cars supposed to have "To Punish and Enslave" written on the sides?

3 hours later (Ford dealership)

"Do you like this one Breanna? It's a Falcon, classic one too!"

I shook my head and let my eyes wander. At the 3rd dealership I had found a Shelby mustang but it was black and yellow. Now after we arived at the 4th I couldn't see any car I actually liked enough to drive every day. Except maaaayyyyybe the Jeep Renegade.

"Sorry no sir, I want to find a Shelby Mustang gt500."

The dealer opened his mouth, but I shook my head before he could get out his sentance.

"Silver with blue stripes."

"The Dealership across town is getting a delivery today!"

My head turned towards him from the truck I was currently looking at, bright blue eyes shining. Expecting him to continue.

"They are getting some mustangs! You should go check it out."

I nodded and ran across the parking lot towards Emily and dragged her away from a 2011 hatchback, quickly blurting this new discovery out.

"He said the dealership across town is getting a delivery and is mainly Shelby Mustangs!"

I rushed towards Em's hummer and dove on in as soon as the door was open enough to. Starting the car I pulled out of that dealers as soon as Emily had shut her door. And the speed resulted in her having her head make friends with the window. I glanced at her apologetically as we stopped at a red light.

"Buckle up slow poke!"

I poked her side as I buckled up too.

"Are ya trying to get us pulled over? Jeez Bree!"

I laughed when she squealed as I floored it. I let up a little as I had to turn and the rest of the ride was full of me laughing at her when she told me to slow down.

I raised the door and hopped out locking the car as soon as Emily's and my doors were closed.

"Yo! Dealership dude! Do ya have any Shelby Mustangs coming in today? Silver and blue striped possibly?"

I yelled as I ran towards him, black hair billowing.

His eyes widened as I ran towards him where he stood by the doors.

"Yes we have the mustangs comin' in today, I'm not sure about the colors though."

At that second a worker ran up to him panting.

"The cars are here sir! And one of them is possessed I swear! The silver one, come! Look!"

My eyes widened and I grabbed the boys arm.

"What do you mean, possessed? Show me!"

He gulped and shrank away from my stare as he nodded.

"Right this way!"

I grabbed Emily's arm and dragged her along with me and the employee. He led us out back where a shining blue striped silver Shelby mustang sat. Completely still absolutely nothing wrong with the beautiful machine. I gasped and ran towards it ignoring the outstretched hands. It was perfect. Stripes from the front wheel cavity towards the back and wrapped around to the other front wheel. Blue racing stripes running the length of the beautiful car. I turned and looked at my 22 year old sister as well as the dealer. The employees looked at me like I was crazy to go near the car. I ran my hand along the car and noticed that where it would usually say Shelby it said Aqua.

"I'll take it!"

I said loudly and I swore I heard the beautiful car purr. The boy from earlier looked at me in shock and Em was grinning from ear to ear.

"What? That thing is haunted!"

The boy yelled, shying away from it like it could burn him. (I really need to get his name!). I rolled my eyes.

"You know what? You are annoying

me, so you can go die."

I stated and pulled out my credit card.

"Emily will you please go get this beauty for me?"

"Yep! Let's go, dealer man!"

she said, still smiling. The boy looked at me in shock while his co-workers laughed at his expense. I turned and rubbed the hood of the car affectionately. I walked to the driver's side door and opened it, climbing in.

I sat and looked at the interior in awe. When I turned towards the steering wheel where there would usually be a snake there was an odd insignia. It was weird but matched the rest of the car and on the stereo system in between two sets of buttons was the word Aqua, again.

"Aqua huh? Is that your name?"

the seats seemed to vibrate as I ran a hand over the console. I smiled

"I'll take that as a yes."

2 hours later (On a hill on the outskirts of town.)

I pulled up to a little clearing on the hill I would come to with my old friend, Sam when we were little. I sat in the car as I turned off the car and listened to some music. I must've fallen asleep because I woke up to the sound of an engine. My engine. I was immediately shaken from the remnants of sleep as the "car" revved its engine a few times. I turned and tried the door only to find it locked. I sighed as I slumped back in the seat as the seatbelt flew over my body.

"I'm sorry."

My head jerked up, eyes wide. I heard a feminine whisper before I lost consciousness once again.

Next day (in Breanna's room)

When I woke up I found myself in my bed, though I couldn't remember how I got there…I pondered this for a few seconds before giving it up and rising from the mess of tangled sheets and comforter

Making my way down stairs I found my mother sitting on the couch and my father eating toast at the counter listening to the news as my mother was watching. I fell back on the couch and laid my head on my mom's lap and turned towards the TV.

"This just in! this morning! On the hill just outside of town some ash was found, the evidence of a fire, as well as burnt metal left on the scene. One set of tire tracks leaving the scene and two sets going in. This is Michael Bay reporting from the studio. We bring you Taylor King from the scene of the accident."

My eyes widened as pictures flashed on the screen of the hill I was at last night, but there were craters the size of houses in some spots, and burn markings even a pile of burnt misshapen metal. Then Taylor King's face popped up scaring the living day lights out of me. I mean with her obviously fake face and hair, (shudder) it looked like Barbie gone wrong.

"Here with me I have a man who claims to have heard commotion from his farm just down the road. Please sir, tell us what you heard."

It then showed a picture of an older man with graying hair and an extreme farmer's tan.

"Of course! W-well last night a big 'splosion woke me up. Old Buster started barking at the window so I walked over and raised it and heard all these big bangs! And then out of nowhere somethin' 'sploded and then it got all quite and stuff!"

He spoke with a thick southern accent that you could hear with every syllable.

"Thank you for that, um wonderful relay Mr. Thomas, and now to Jonathon Thompson for the weather."

I zoned out after that, mind spinning franticly with questions I had been ignoring. What had really happened the night before? How had I really gotten home? And why couldn't I remember the drive home?

Meanwhile in Aquaspin's POV

That human, Breanna, was odd. She, even after being warned, had approached my alt. They thought I was possessed, yeah right. Me? Yeah that fits Sunstreaker and Sideswipe better. She defied her sister and parents by going out and driving, obviously meaning she didn't listen to authority, unless it was of utmost importance. Who knows, I may even make a friend of her someday. Let's just hope I find the other Autobots before a 'Con finds me. Again.

I sat in the relaxing sun for a while before my newly found charge came out dressed in blue checkered shoes, and white shorts with a pink tank top. She opened my door and climbed in immediately turning on some music that I found entertaining. This was nothing like the music back on Cybertron.

As we pulled into the parking lot of a modeling company I heard a lot of yelling and tightened the seatbelt a little. I wasn't gonna let my new charge get hurt on the 2nd day. I felt her get out and winced when she slammed my door. I watched as she stormed up to a girl completely different from her. Where Breanna was tall this girl was shorter, where the girl had blonde hair Bree had black and where Bree had blue eyes this girl had brown. I could tell they were arguing without listening in, apparently that was rude even with loud conversations.

As the girl slapped Bree in the face I had to restrain myself from jolting, and settled for a small growl of my engine. So when Breanna slapped the slagger in the face you can imagine my happiness. A motto of mine is

"Don't start a fight, but if someone starts it for you kick their aft…. Hard."

Yep, see I have many mottos or rules rather, yes rules is a better word. Then my charge stormed inside as the blonde stood shocked.

Less than a breem (8 minutes) later a tall man dressed in black came out and "escorted" the girl and her friends away. A few groons (hour) later Breanna ran out and climbed in, and I buckled her seatbelt for her, she looked a bit surprised for a second before she shook her head and the worries away.

As Bree shut the door I saw a woman who I noticed had been in her house with her, and she looked older than Breanna, so I was going to guess it was her femme creator. I helped my charge with speed as she drove out of the parking lot. This girl loved going fast, but I wasn't about to let her get pulled over!

We drove for at least 2 earth hours before stopping on the side of the road… I was surprised to see her as she cried for a while. Her forehead on my steering wheel, fingers curled around it tightl. After a while is seemed she cried herself into a deep sleep. I quietly drove away from the road and a little farther out into nowhere. I activated my holoform and picked her up setting her outside of my alt, carful as to not hurt her in anyway. I deactivated it, and slowly transformed and stretched walking around a bit, I examined the scenery and became bored quickly...Earth just wasn't like home…

After a few more hours and I shrunk back down to my alt form. Honking loudly so as to wake her up. She looked around for a second before she noticed that I was there. But not being human I couldn't really do anything for her in this mode. But I was about to take a risk here…

"Breanna?"

I asked, my vocolizer scratchy from lack of use. She jumped up and looked at me, blue eyes wide, curiosity and fear imprinted into her irises.

"My name is Aquaspin and I need you to be calm, okay?"

She stood, frozen in place with her knees locked for about a breem before finnaly nodding slowly. If I was in robot mode I would've grinned. But, time to fix that. I thought wryly. I stretched out and folded about until I could stand tall and proud again. She looked up at me and walked forward, touched my leg and sat down on her rear in the dirt. I raised an optic ridge and backed away before sitting down "crisscross" in front of her. I lowered my head and she examined me before poking my cheek. I laughed as I sat up and poked her side lightly. I was amazed she hadn't run screaming or passed out…yet

"Uh excuse me but, what are you?"

"I am a femme, or female Cybertronian and a warrior, apprentice of Elita One."

She just looked at me, obviously expecting more of an answer than that..curiosity coming out to play in her eyes yet again. I then, proceeded to tell her everything…it felt good actually..to be able to tell someone something and expect them to stay silent and listen..hell, it was just good to speak again. When I was done she began to spit fire questions at me.

"So who is Blurr? Is he your boyfriend? Is he your best friend?"

She asked. As I thought it over my cheekplates flushed in a blush and my spark warmed my core.

"I was only a few vorns old last time I saw him, but yes I love him or well I'm not sure who he is anymore so I don't really know how I would feel if I saw him again..."

I replied softly…even though I knew if he had gone red opticed con I would still love him. But now it was her turn to tell me about herself.

"So tell me about your friends. I don't know very much about your customs in friendship on earth."

"Hmm my best friend just up and stopped talking to me about a year and a half ago. His name was Samuel Witwicky, but everyone calls him Sam. My new best friend is Jess Rivers but I haven't seen him in a few days... My other best friend I haven't seen in a few months, she moved to Alaska for a year. Her name is Kristen Willamo. And they are my closest friends but then there is Mandy and Megan, and Jasmine. They are the closer of my friends other than bff's"

She said, I sat quietly for a moment. Samuel James Witwicky? The one who Optimus had spoken about? He just "up and stopped talking" to Breanna? Wait 1 and ½ years ago? That was when Bumblebee supposedly arrived!

"Samuel James Witwicky?" I asked, when she nodded my optics widened.

"Do you have his address? I think he may be Bumblebee's charge! The one that killed Megatron and destroyed the cube!"

her jaw hung slack and she started giggling and after a moment she was clutching her stomach.

"Sam? Sam killing the leader of the decepticons? He couldn't even talk to Mikaela Banes for a year except to ask what the homework was!"

she laughed for a while longer until she noticed that I was looking at her weird.

"But, uh… yeah I still have his address."

Behind Sam's house. (Breanna's POV)

"Okay stay here Aqua. Listen to our conversation and I'll signal you the A-okay then you transform."

I told her quietly. Her engine purred in agreement. I grabbed my cell phone and purse before stepping out of the car. I dialed Sam's number and after a few rings I heard him answer.

"Sam-string!"

I sang, I heard Aqua let out a giggle behind me.

"It's me Breanna! I really need to talk to you. You know you were my best friend for like ever!"

"Uh, Breanna? Now really isn't a good time. I mean I-"

"No now is a great time! I'm out back your house, mmkay? I have something urgent I need to talk to you about. Like life changing urgent."

Sam-String: *Scoff.* "I doubt it! I know life changing and I doubt you do too."

Self: "Just get your aft out here. Idiotic excuse for a man."

I muttered the last part after hanging up. After about a minute Sam opened the gate, I had leaned against Aqua and was muttering to her about antics that Sam had. His eyes widened at my car and when he stepped towards it, hand outstretched I slapped his arm. "You can look but don't touch."

He groaned with dissapointment and I smiled.

"What did you call me out here for Bree?"

"Oh, nothing important," *Sigh* "Just wanted to ask you if you knew someone named Bumblebee, cause I know a friend of his!"

I patted Aqua's hood and hooked my arm through his, stepping further away from her. I heard the tell tale whirring and as I was facing her and he wasn't anymore he didn't notice her transforming.

"What? Hu-No! I don't know any-" I turned him around to face Aquaspin who had knelt in front of us. "Whoa."

"Aquaspin meet Sam, Sam meet Aquaspin."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay sooo here is chapter two, and just as a heads up I don't do Skids and Mudflaps accents because I really don't do that in any of my writing so yeah and once again if ya have any questions or anything just uh give a shout out! and if I don't explain something I will do a "deleted scene" in the next chapter with help from Ever-After-Thy-Love who is being a great encourager (is that a word?) ah well here is Chapter two enjoy!

Introductions

chapter two

"Aquaspin meet Sam, Sam meet Aquaspin. Now I do believe introductions are in order between me and a certain mech. And maybe a reunion between two bots as well, so let's go!"

Sam nodded wordlessly and I motioned for Aqua to be careful as we made our way towards the garage. He opened the garage door and, revealed a yellow camaro with black racing stripes. Sam nodded and made an "up" motion with his hand. Bumblebee slowly transformed and I looked up at him in what was almost awe.

"Bee, this is-"

I pushed the male slightly. "I can introduce my self thank you very much! I am Breanna and I am gonna guess that you are Bumblebee?"

Bee nodded and held out a finger, I took it and shook it like a handshake, fingershake? Ah well.

"I have someone I think you would like to see. Hey Aqua! Bee is in here and ready to meet ya!"

Aqua stuck her head in and squealed.

"Bumblebee! Last time I saw you, you were only a sparkling!"

said mech ran forward and hugged Aquaspin tightly while she laughed and patted his back.

"Now while we let them talk, I need to talk to you!"

Sam gulped and glanced away. "Does Bee talk?" and that's how it went for an hour or two. Then Bee suggested that we go to base. So I called my parents and told them that I had met up with Sam and was spending a few days over there.

At the base entrance (Aqua POV)

Blurr was here! He was here! And Ratchet and the motorcycle triplets! Even Ironhide, gosh he would be proud to see me now! Optimus, and both sets of twins, urgh...the twins... And Jolt was here too! As well as the always glitching Prowl.

"Okay we gotta be quiet. We gotta sneak up on Optimus first then everyone else okay?"

I asked to confirm with Bee again he only nodded. Breanna was on my shoulder, clinging tightly but not to hard. I was glad she wasn't freaking out about being high up. And Sam sat on Bee's shoulder, loyal as ever, even though they would have to get off when I jumped Boss Bot.

Bee led the way towards his office as I snuck behind him in the shadows. We were both semi small and were good at sneaking. Bee knocked on the door and Prime let him in and I set Breanna down and snuck in behind him. I crouched down and snuck along the edges of the room and Bee didn't give away my position at all he was good at acting natural. So when he started talking to rime, boss bot stood and I took that as my cue.

"OPTIMUS!"

I screamed and jumped on his back. But before he freaked out, I spoke again quickly. "IT'S MEEEEE! AQUASPIN!"

He froze, and for a second I thought I was in trouble! Just before he ended up yanking me off his back and pulling me into a giant mech hug.

"How are you little one? Well I guess you aren't very little anymore. And, how is your team?" I smiled at him then it faded A little.

"I am absolutely wonderful! My gestalt is all alive except for a youngling named Quickfire, I am second in command, well of Elita's team and a commander of my own, which is a special operations team. You know for special operations, and all that jazz. Speaking of Jazz I am honestly really sorry to hear about his offlining. I woulda killed that Pit spawned con myself if I had been here. I got here only months ago though, and much like Bumblebee my charge "bought" my alt. mode. I think you would like to meet her though."

The leader of the bots just looked around as if I would have left her on the floor in pedes –damage way. I however, marched my way over to the door and stuck my head out. I prayed she wouldn't be too intimidated.

Breanna's POV

It had been boring honestly, to sit there in the hallway with absolutely nothing to do. With no one passing by to give me looks or give me lectures on why I was there and how irresponsible someone was letting me wander off, or how I got in the base even...there was no one to go on and on and yada yada.

"Reason one the hallway is boring: no one is present except me!"

I had already tried to listen in on the two chattering away on the other side of the door. That's hard when the walls are sound proof and probably blast proof. Them being...alien robots and all.

In fact, I was soon to give up on hoping that they would come out of there and rescue me from the boring hallway in this boring, silent area of a base. These aliens must talk for hours! Even though...

"I'm sure it's only been a few minuets...but I'm so bored...listen to me...I'm talking to myself!" ..."this would be so embarrassing if anyone was listening..."

Of course the only reason I said that was so maybe someone would present themselves. Of course, I was just as alone and in a quit hall as before...Maybe this was some kind of payback...

Noo~ what had I don't wrong? Yet...there was always that possibility in Cybertronian I could have offended them and not known it! Just as I began to let my worries run away with me the door hissed then slid open to reveal my ever wonderful guardian.

"Aqqquuuaaaa~ its so booorrrinnnngggg~~~" I only got the femme to chuckle in response before she scooped me up and slipped right on back into the room. I glanced around, minor curiosity reflecting in my eyes as I looked at the large, office like room before I caught sight of who must be the autobot leader.

I'm not sure what possessed me to do this but I saluted speedily then nestled myself back against the femmes servo. The commander was intimidating, even with the mask covering half of what appeared to be a soft expression.

Aquaspin just nudged me with a digit and I sat forward again. Giving the large transformer a once over before trying to maintain some kind of eye contact. But his eyes...no...optics...they were so... words just don't do justice to them so it must not exist yet! But it made my cheeks tint pink softly and I forced any shy demeanor out of my body for the moment.

"Uhm, Hello, Sir...I'm Breanna."

The giant mech seemed to smile with his eyes, and if he had a mouth behind that mask I was sure he had a fatherly, kind sort of grin. It was rather calming.

"And I'm sure you already know this but I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots."

"(Yup...*I mumbled in my head* way to make one feel in-superior...right there!)"

But I kept my thoughts in my head and nodded. Wishing to be removed from this room and away from the leader with the all imposing aura and piecing blue stare. And I was glad to calm myself down and listen to Aqua exchange a good bye and announce that she had to visit the medic of peril. Before coming back after a few rather quite minutes of little talking before I asked what his job really was so he described to me all about what he did. Which may not sound exciting but as he told me of his adventures on various planets I found myself enthralled by his soothing, however deep voice.

Aquaspin's POV

"Okay well I am going to see Ratchet okay? I'll see ya later."

I backed out of his office and picked Bree back up.

"You might wanna stay outside the med bay while I, uh, greet The Hatchet."

I watched her blink and call back the name form her brain.

"What? Oh Ratchet is the one with the Wrench's? Oh-Kay I'll just keep my distance from him."

I nodded in approval.

"Smart girl. What's her name? And what's your name?" I groaned at the voice of the Unicron-spawn twins. I groaned to myself and looked over my should for a second to look them over.

"Her name is Breanna, and I can honestly say I'm surprised you don't remember me." I turned around.

"After all I did kick your aft multiple times back home."

"Whoa! Aqua? You're tall now, and not like short! And I heard ya are a kick aft front liner! Is it true you are a commander now? And your Elita's second in command?"

I grinned.

"Of course it is, and that means I can order you idiots around!" insert maniacal laughter here , "Now go clean your quarters I need to confront Ratchet!"

Skids muttered something under his breath while he dragged away his complaining twin.

"Now that will come in handy."

I held onto Breanna a little more securely as she laughed at there retreating figures. I once again continued my trek towards the Med Bay. I could already here his Cybertronian cursing from 100 feet off. I set Breanna down carefully,

"Stay here till I yell for ya okay? I'll see ya in bit?"

I walked into the med bay, and saw Ratchet with his back to me, so me being me and all that I walked over to him silently. Leaning over his shoulder, I yelled

"YO RATCHET! GUESS WHO!"

He jumped and yelled like a little femme, swinging his wrench around.

"AHHHH! WHO'S THERE?"

He threw his wrench in my general direction as I laughed.

"Me, *laugh* I-it's me, *giggle* Aqua-spin *cackle* I'm a-alive and I'm b-back."

Ratchet stood in the middle of the large room, saws whirring. He stood frozen and I walked up in front of him. Right as I poked his cheekplate he almost literally enveloped me in a hug.

"Uh it's nice to see you too Ratchet but I think you might be denting me."

I sighed as he held on. "

Come on, not to go all Sunstreaker on ya but if you scratch my paint I will sic Ironhide on your aft."

He finally let go and stepped back.

He slapped the back of my helm, and he ignored my yelp of pain as he pointed a wrench at me that came from Primus knows where. "

Never and I mean _never_ run away again! Got it?"

I nodded in fear of getting hit once again. "Now come back later so I can work on your comm.-unit. And make sure you scare the pit out of those Unicron-spawned twins okay?"

I grinned and nodded.

"Wouldn't dream of not scaring them. I have someone I want you to meet in a minute, but if you cut off my link to my femmes I'll introduce your faceplates to my cannons okay?"

"Your femmes, what do you mean youngling?"

"I am a commander of a special operations team, and second in command to Elita One. I am a speedster/scout/front liner, and I need my comm.'s unit connected to theirs. Or what's left of them while I and Elita are gone."

I grimaced at the thought of losing some of my teammates.

"Elita is alive? Where is she? Is she on earth?"

"No, she is on her way with a group of front liners as well as some of my special ops team. She sent me to check it out, she knows I can take care of myself just as well if not better than her. But, I would like you to meet my charge, Breanna."

The medic perked a little, and just like Optimus looked around to see where she could be. I only shook my head and trotted back to the door.

Breanna POV

This time, I had been able to hear there conversation. Except it wasn't new, juicy info like I had been hoping for. Instead it was just medical jumble jumbo and talk of Aqua's team...I hoped I would meet them one day. But not today! I had already met several others and it was slightly overwhelming!

And at more talk from the medic and my guardian I realized I was going to have to face the medic of doom as well. I shuddered, composed myself and pushed all thoughts of him being scary to the bottom of my stomach for them to rot there and make me feel heavy.

I fluffed myself, ran my fingers through my locks and looked up at the blue femme with expectance this time as she offered a servo and I climbed on in. I was looking around the med-bay as she backtracked in and then held me up and presented me like I was a new pet.

It reminded me of a child who found a worm or some other bug and was showing it to there mother or father with the utmost pride.

Except before I could get out an introduction the medic cut in.

"And how did you gain a charge, isn't that a bit dangerous?"

Aqua just scoffed and proclaimed she could care for me better than my own 'parental units' then proceeded to explain how I bought her from the car dealership and how she explained everything to me and tried to give me a brief preview on all of the bots and some of the cons as well.

I grinned a bit, puffed out my chest and felt rather proud for being able to handle most of this. It was all but smashed when the medic looked back at me with a quirked optic ridge and a skeptical look upon his faceplates.

"And your sure she's handling this all correctly, mentally wise?"

I puffed my cheeks out in dislike.

"Yes! If not I'm sure I would have already passed out and been dead on the scene. My names Breanna by the way! Not 'she' and its nice to meet you to mister medic man!"

I regretted that a bit and sunk back into myself before calming at hearing him chuckle under his breath and shaking his helm, turning back toward the femme and giving her a odd look.

"No wonder you kept her, she's almost as out going as yourself."

The femme only grinned, and then spoke.

"Well! Seeing as you two hit it off so well, Ratchet! I now promote you to human sitter! Please watch her while I go find the others!"

He opened his mouth to fight against this, at almost the same moment I did. But it was already too late. She was out the door with a good bye and I just turned to look at the medic.

"Sooo~ I hear you have pretty wicked aim with that wrench of yours."

It wasn't my best icebreaker but it would work for now.

Aquaspin's POV

"Well I'll see ya later, Breanna don't get into too much trouble!"

Oh

Primus! I sounded like my femme creator. I walked out of the med bay, looking for the 'Unicron-spawned twins' I figured they would be in the training room and with directions from an over excited Bumblebee, on his way to, um somewhere…

I walked towards their practice room. I saw Sunstreaker but not Sideswipe who was conveniently absent. I grabbed a sword from the wall just in case and snuck towards him quietly, just as I got to him I leaned over him and yelled loudly. "GUESS WHO?"

He screeched, a high pitched extremely annoying sound and one that should not come from Sunstreaker. He swung his sword around and I ducked just in time to not have an appendage be cut off.

"Who are you?"

"Your bestest friend~!"

I replied, adding a bit of an eerie tone to my voice as I parried a blow and twisted as I danced around the edge of his sword. Using the flat of the sword I hit his wrist hard and he yelped but didn't do any thing but bring out another sword. I laughed and spun out of his reach,

"Come on Streak can't ya do better then that? I'm 'just a femme', surely you can beat me."

I scowled as his sword scratched my paint.

"Okay you are going to wish you never did that Streaker."

I sneered his name. I raised my sword and leapt over the next low sword as he attempted to trip me. I continued to rain blows against his armor, scratched his paint, how many people can say the scratched his paint and lived? Me, but I don't let even him touch my paint in a harmful way. We fought for a few more breems before Sideswipe came in getting ready for a fight he wasn't going to get. But, I didn't hear him till I dropped my sword when he attacked me, with… hugs?

"Uh nice to see you too Swiper but could ya let go? I need to kill your brother."

"No! Don't you dare leave! Sunstreaker can die later."

"Who ARE you, femme?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember me, Aquaspin?"

his optics widened and the swords disappeared as he too hugged me. I sighed and hugged him back.

Sides jumped ME of course and I had yet to jump Ironhide. I walked towards the firing range and Sunny and Sides accompanied me. I opened the door quietly and slowly to find him setting up stuff. I pulled my cannon out and grinned at his back, while I saw Sunstreaker holding in laughs that threatened to spill through.

"Hey Ironaft! My aim has improved! Lookie!"

I yelled before shooting right by his head. . He jumped and spun around, cannons whirring, his head darted from side to side to land on the twins first. He growled and shot at them. They took off so as to not get blown up. Ironhide's back was to me again as he continued to look around. I took a running jump and landed on his back forcing him to the ground. "Guess who?"

"Who?" he grunted, before flipping over and pinning me down with a blaster directed towards my spark chamber. He looked at me and I saw recognition pass in his optics as they widened, before he hugged me.

"No way! I don't believe this. Where have you been?" Over the next few joors we talked and practiced our shot and had a good while catching up.

"I'll introduce you to Breanna later but I really want to say hello to Blurr though first."

"Of course youngling, I will see you later. You will come back to the firing range soon?" I nodded and smiled at him.

"Now to find Blurr! Bye Ironaft!"

I hopped up and walked around towards his room, directions courtesy of Bee, once again. I walked towards his room and saw a human femme by his door. Who was this? I knelt beside her and brought my face closer to hers.

"Who are you, I have not seen you here yet." She jumped and spun around blonde hair flying.

"Who are you? Are you new? I haven't seen you either, nice stripes by the way, that's a good look, silver and blue two wonderful colors…" she trailed off.

I waved a hand in front of her face,

"What were you saying?"

"I was saying something? Wait who are you, are you a con?"

I shook my head furiously while she glared then opened mouth wide and: "Blurr! Decepticon! Help!"

I sighed and stood tall at my 23 feet and waited as all present Autobots surrounded me, including Prowl and Jolt, who I had yet to see so far and heard a whirring cannon by my helm as someone pointed it at me. I saw both sets of twins laughing and the older more responsible and serious mechs smiling.

"Seriously dude? I swear, I'm a fragging _Autobot femme!_ I am a superior in every way so I suggest you get that THING away from my helm before I rip it from your arm." I growled at the offending idiot. I turned to see a frozen mech standing in front of me with an arm going down as he stared at me.

"Blurr? I knew it was an idiot! I mean I suspected Ironaft but you? Wow I thought you were smarter than to attack me." He kept staring at me until I felt the need to slap him myself. "Do I not get a hug from my favorite idiot friend?"

"I'mstillyourfavoriteidiotfriend? WowIfeelsohonered!" I nodded and laughed as I ran towards his outstretched arms. "ImissedyousomuchAquaspin! Ithoughtyouweredead!"

"Well now I know how much you believe in my skills. If ya really thought I was dead then I guess I can't make you my adviser while my team is on the way." I pulled away while he glared playfully. I rolled my optics. "Oh yes Optimus I believe we still need to talk about that." he nodded and smiled. The small twins had left and almost everyone was talking except for the femme from earlier, that reminds me. I turned back to Blurr as he lifted the human to his face and she kissed his cheek. I could feel my spark send itself to the shredder.

"Who is she Blurr?"

I asked softly, for fear my voice would break if I was loud.

"Leah! *here he gestured to the human than to me* ThisisAquaspinmy_bestest_friendever." Best friend? He only fragging sees me as best friend? "Aqua?" he spoke softly as I turned away.

"Yeah, I know, Leah it is nice to meet you but I must meet with the Big Bot."

"It's nice to meet ya too, uh I'll see ya tomorrow though. I gotta go to bed. Love you Blurr good night" He nodded and set her down as I went on my way around the corner, fighting off the urge to book it out of there as fast as possible and look natural about this meeting. But I listened as he called out to me.

"Aquaspin? Whatwasthat? Whatiswrong? Youarealwayssonice! Idon'tknow-"

I growled softly and cut into his spill of words.

"Me anymore, Blurr you _do not know me._ Okay now I _have_ to see Optimus."

Okay guys this is a deleted scene from the last chapter that describes what Breanna looks like into more detail. Once again I would like to thank Ever-After-Thy-Love for helping me.

"I want a silver car with blue stripes and I can't find one anywhere! I mean that's the car I want and always have! Anyways I'll look, let's go. I'll be down in a few minutes."

I walked towards my room, right across the hall. I glanced around at the zebra decorated room, at the bunk beds, the zebra print trash can and walls. An entire wall cleared for pictures. I shook my head and walked towards my large closet. I walked in and looked at the sections of shirts, it was far too hot for a long sleeve, but not hot enough for tank tops quite yet. I grapped an off the shoulder lime green shirt that said -I hella 3 the bay- then I grabbed a pair of gladiator heels and a pair of jean shorts with doodles on them from days boredom plagued me in school and sharpies were available. After I changed, brushed my hair and did my make-up I looked at my reflection. My pitch black wavy hair cascaded down my back and my bright almost iridescent blue eyes were lined with thin sparkly eye liner. My shirt was a loose one and my black heels made my tan legs look longer. I grinned at my reflection and waltzed out the door and downstairs. Off to see the world, and to me, looking rather nice at that.


	3. Chapter 3

Arrivals

Blurr's POV

'Why would she treat me like that? She doesn't even know Leah yet she's mean to her! Ugh! I pulled a cannon on her, on my best friend! Who, coincidently, I haven't seen for centuries...'

I cycled a burst of air through my vents in the form of a sigh, Leaning my back against the wall. Not five minutes after she had left I was already confused.

I mean, Aqua appeared to be all uptight and all business from what I'd seen of her. I didn't even stop to think about who the intruder was or could be, I just had to slagging protect my charge! And She looks so much different I thought to myself in some kind of minor self defense. I pushed off the wall and took to walking around the base to distract me. Besides Mudflap and Skids needed to pay for a prank they pulled on me and Flare-up. I kept thinking about the previous infuriating events as I ran straight into the femme I had been thinking about.

"Aquaspin-where-are-you-going?"

I asked as the figure raced past me in a speed that could matched only mine. I quickly followed her in curiosity.

"Sensequake is coming! And Reignfire! And don't tell Prime but-"

"Don't tell me what?" we froze momentarily before the leader of the Autobots himself.

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it, Prime?"

she grinned up at him and I felt a sense of happiness fill me at the thought of our sparkling-hood friend. Reignfire would be coming.

"So now cover your audio receptors! I need to tell Blurry who else is coming now shoo!"

I chuckled as she pushed at his back then raced away, motioning for me to do the same.

"Whose-coming?"

I asked when she slowed down a bit for me to catch up. "Oh-and-who-is-Sensequake?"

she giggled as we sat down a little ways away from the base, under a tree which provided slight shade.

"He is like. the best mech ever!"

My spark gave a studded in its normal beat before thundering in a way it hadn't ever don't before as she leaned in a little closer.

"He is an amazing fighter too! He's black and ya know how Skywarp can teleport?" I nodded, she glanced around and I raised an Optic ridge as she seemed to scan the area slightly.

"He is kinda like Soundwave but can't read minds and he can make you temporarily blind as well as dim out your other senses! That's why he is on my special operations team. But, guess who else is coming?"

my optics widened and I had to give the mech credit, that was pretty impressive.

"I-don't-know-tell-me."

I shrugged.

"You are supposed to guess ya know. I'll give ya a hint. She is my commander."

I ran the words over my processor before shaking my helm slightly.

"I-don't-know-you-have-said-nothing-to-me-about-your-new-position."

"Okay, okay! Uh she is in love with a certain mech leader."

"Elitaone? The-Elitaone?"

"Yep! Do you think Optimus will be happy?"

I nodded eagerly as she laughed.

"Primus, you still act like a sparkling Blurry."

"And-you-act-all-old!"

I stuck my glossia out at her and her optics were immediately drawn to my lip plates. She leaned forward slightly, shook her head and pulled away quickly before biting her own lip components. I shivered at the look before she glanced around again before her optics went slightly dim. I guessed she was talking to someone through her silent com.

"They will be on earth soon, I'm going to go get Breanna ready and leave, you and uh" she paused for a second as if in pain. "your uh friend are welcome to come, Sunny and Sides are coming as well as Ironhide, Ratchet and Optimus are coming."

She leaped up and shimmered in the coming darkness and grinned at nothing in particular as she ran quickly off. I sat alone for a few astro-seconds before doing the same. Did she mean Leah? Yeah, she probably did, but why pause like that. Was she jealous of our friendship perhaps? She really shouldn't be she will always be my best friend, with that running through my processor I ran towards Leah's room and my usual lighting speed.

Aquaspin's POV

I came so close to giving myself away! I almost kissed him! It is such a human-y thing but hey, I adapt like that. I ran down the hall shouting for my charge and found her watching Mudflap and Skids wrestling in the rec. room while eating chips on an Optimus sized couch. I would ownder how she got out here and away from the medic later though, I had to laugh aloud at this sight, But Skids stood up from attacking his brother and waved, giving Mudflap the chance to tackle him from behind. I shook my helm and trotted towards the couch.

"Let's go! You are going to meet some of my teammates! Oh and mechs?"

they continued to brawl and I sighed before my cannon whirled and I shot the spot right beside their bodies.

"What the frag!"

"Yo, femme! Don't shoot we friendly!"

they're voices rang out through the room as they ran behind the opposite couch. I rolled my optics and glanced back at the blue-eyed young woman who looked ready to die of laughter as she rolled around on the oversized couch.

"Come here, we are going out to see my mech idiot friend, Sensequake and my femme idiot friend, Reignfire. Now get yo afts away from that couch, we are leavin'. Come on Bree. I wanna beat Blurr!"

I transformed down and opened my passenger door before gunning my engine as my charge ran towards my alt-mode.

"How fast can ya go?" she asked happily.

I gunned the engine once more.

"Faster than Blurr if ah push it, and he goes 800 mph. How fast do you wanna go?"

"Fast!" She replied grinning.

I turned on the radio and flipped it to a fast paced song called Super Bass by some human artist called Nicki Minaj and sped out and took a sharp turn on the gravel and sent the coordinates of there landing to the shorter twins and Blurr. Everyone else already had received the coordinates. I spun around a turn to be met by a blue car that I instantly recognized as Blurr.

"_**Wanna race darling?" **_I taunted the blue mech through my com as we sped out on the nearly deserted highway seconds later.

"_**Definitely! You are so gonna lose babe." **_My spark warmed as he called me 'babe' but I knew he was joking, which dampened my spirits slightly so I pushed the thought away and revved my engine in a competitive way.

"_**Let's go, 3, 2, 1!"**_

My tires squealed slightly as I pulled away and my internal speedometer was going wild as we raced towards the landing sight of my commander as well as my second and third in command.

"_**Hey it's okay sweetspark; I don't want you to strain yourself! You can stop when you need to." **_I

could feel the vibration of his growl as we both sped through the still darkening sky. After a few seconds I heard or saw rather, Optimus and Ironhide talking and quickly swerved around them as I pushed a little faster. I knew I could beat him in a real race but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I looked up slightly and saw what looked like a meteor, but I knew it wasn't there were precisely three. The smaller one I knew was Reignfire and the two larger ones were Elita and Sensequake. My spark pounded and I knew that I wouldn't be able to contain my speed anymore as I pushed myself to the max and Breanna squealed with excitement and looked out the window up at the fallng stars.

"Is that them?" she asked happily.

"It sure is! See the smaller one? That is Reignfire. The widest one is Sensequake and the thinner one is Elita one."

I swerved around the Lamborghini twins and Bumblebee as my rush to see them poured out. I slowed down near the town as Sensequake fell to the ground, near the middle of the small city. Next to fall was Elita, farther from the middle and slightly to the left of right in front of us. Then came Reignfire, she spun more towards the right and I could tell they were going to scan vehicle modes before they came towards our signals. I opened my passenger door and unbuckled the seatbelt and transformed up into root mode.

"They are actually here aren't they? Oh my Primus!"

I yelped as I paced and after a moment I stopped.

"Wait where is everyone?"

"You passed them a while back. I don't think you realize how fast you were going. But, I think you might wanna back up just a little so civilians can't see you."

I nodded and placed my hand near the ground and she climbed on. I took a few steps back before a familiar engine sounded as I sat and placed Breanna on the ground. I heard the tell tale sign of mechs transforming, saw Optimus and Blurr stepping towards me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were that fast?"

I lifted my shoulder plates in a shrug. "How fast was I going? I wasn't even clocking my speed."

"Nearly-950. 950-miles-perhour."

I repeated to myself. My optics widened as I thought it over, was I really going that fast? My thoughts were interrupted as I saw a familiar mech step out of some trees surrounding the outskirts of town. I leapt up and dodged Optimus's servos as they reached for me.

I leaped off the ground and running towards him, tackled the large black mech. He wasn't taller than Optimus but taller than Ratchet and Ironhide. I heard a laugh and an "AI!" as we fell towards the ground.

"It's nice to see you too Baby but, I still need to get up. I don't want this earth dirt stuff all over me."

I barely heard him as I clung to my friend. After a little while I heard the hiss of his vents as he 'sighed' but I still didn't move.

"Please let me go Aqua?"

"No." I replied still clung to his armor, mind you he was almost 30 feet tall and I only 25-ish. He stood up and tried to pull me off, but to no avail. I heard him groan as he gave up, and walked towards the group of mechs. "What did you chose as an alt. form?" I asked quietly as I drew patterns on his metal surface.

"A black super chief 2012 truck." He replied happily, primus is this mech bi-polar? "Well it's obviously black but, oh never mind." I could tell he stopped and I glanced over my shoulder from my spot, to see Blurr glaring at Sensequake. I felt a shiver pass through me at the coldness in his optics and the rest of the mechs watched me curiously as I stayed latched onto with my legs wrapped around Sensequake's waist and arms around his neck. I was pressed so tightly against him if it weren't for color you wouldn't be able to tell where my body began and his ended.

"Hello, my designation is Sensequake. My function is front-liner special operations, as well as communications. What are your designations?"

and so everyone was introduced until I saw two glowing blue optics in the distance. I detached my legs from his waist and climbed up his armor and stood on his shoulder. He looked up at me and I leaned forwards and used my scanners to scan for the figure. I gasped and pushed hard off his shoulder and heard his curse as he fell but didn't acknowledge it. I ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Reignfire, you have no idea how much I missed you guys!" I offlined my optics and continued to hug her. I slowly pulled away and she immediately stood at attention just like protocol. I saluted her just in time to be attacked by Sensequake again. He too stood at attention as he stood beside her and together they saluted at me. I saluted back to hear the engine of my commander. I turned towards the sound with a wide grin. All at once a beautiful 2012 red jeep wrangler burst from the cover of the trees and transformed before my optics. As she finished transformation she looked me over and pulled me to her in a hug. "Elita! How is my team?" I asked, with my face buried in her shoulder armor.

She chuckled, "What I get no hello?" I pulled away and smiled up at her.

"Hello. Now how is my team?" she chuckled again and nodded slightly.

"Smart-aft youngling." I took a large intake of air as a gasp.

"Oh my Primus did you just curse?" she laughed loudly and nodded. I jumped up and down creating a small tremor. "I am sooooo proud of you!" that got Sensequake and Reignfire giggling as well. "But, before I have to steal you away from a certain Prime and demand news on my team you gotta go!" I turned and pushed her towards the group.

"Prime is here? My Prime is here!" she stopped in her tracks and with a new energy ran towards the large group. I laughed and ran quickly after her. I stopped right in front of Blurr who was facing Optimus now as well. Optimus had either not sensed her yet or didn't know it was her. She wrapped her smaller arms around the towering mech figure, leaned up and placed a kiss on his lip-components.

It was one of those moments that made you want to "Aw" so I did. "Awwww! That is so sweet!" I pulled on Blurr's servo and pointed. "Look! Is it just me, or do they make an amazing couple?" I heard Elita's cooling fans kick on as well as Optimus's. "Okay I asked her here so, Prime?"

"Yes?"

I frowned, seriously dude? "I expect a thank you sometime soon, remember that Prime, remember…"

I trailed off making it slightly creepier. I let go of Blurr's hand and snuck up behind Quake, leaping on his back. He grinned at me and a sense of dread filled me as my optics widened.

"No! Sensequake! Stop, no don't do it!" at that second I felt my sight go blank and I groaned as slowly my other senses stopped working too before I fell off his back I growled at him. My sense of touch dissipated and next to go was smell. Then hearing went out although I could still talk I couldn't hear.

"Stand down! Stand down Sensequake or I will kick your aft into an alternate universe!" But the loss of senses didn't go away and I could feel myself lose consciousness slowly as I saw images of Cybertron flood my processor.

Reignfire's POV

I saw my friend lose her grip on reality as Sensequake used his sense stopper thing-y-abb. I turned towards him as he frowned, "I just meant to make her get off my back." I growled at him, he really got on my nerves sometimes, the filth.

"Off your back? She hasn't seen you in years fragging Pit-spawned glitch! What is wrong with goofing around a little? We are the same age yet she acts the oldest, for the sake of peace! For her position and duty, yet you don't let her act young again with out getting slagged off you imbecile! Is it so hard for your tiny processor to grasp that she is still a youngling like us? Primus, Sensequake, you incompetent un-grateful foolish excuse for a mech!"

I screamed at him, normally I am a calm person but I snap at points... like this one when he gets mad at her for acting like a youngling, like us again. He gets under my armor like that, a lot. I wacked him with my cannon as I spoke punctuating each insult with a blow. Every single 'bot stared at me and I cycled air and growled curses at Quake under my breath as I lied down beside Aquaspin and glared at the sky for all I was worth. Before I knew it Sensequake lied down on her other side with an arm wrapped around Aqua's waist and had pulled her to him. It was no secret they flirted a lot and teased each other, I knew they liked each other though Aqua was in love with Blurr, well she used to be. Speaking of him, I stood up with a groan of metal and walked towards Blurr. "Hey Blurr, how's it going." I saw his Optics brighten and he leaped forward, engulfing my body in a hug. "Well guess that answers my question then," I pulled away, looked at him and wacked him on the back of the helm, hard. He screeched and backpedaled, as I glared at him I murmured lowly

"That is for not trying to contact _Aquaspin_, or _me_ in vorns."

With that I turned and lied down next to Aqua whose optics were online and she had her helm on his chassis and her arms around his waist, tracing little patterns near his the edge of his wiring. I smiled at them and they returned the smile with grins. I rolled my optics and stared up at stars and in no time had fallen into recharge.

Reignfire- orange ford hatchback 2011

Aquaspin's POV

I curled more tightly into Quake's chassis, and tried to block out the sounds of the other 'bots who had opted for talking besides Elita and Optimus who had taken the better choice like us, curling up beside each other and silently looking at the stars. I absently made patterns on Quake's waist on the edge of the plating near the sensitive wires below his chassis. I grinned as I lightly touched the wires that I knew would make him laugh because he was ticklish. He jolted and looked at me as I continued to tickle him. I reached over to his other side and pinched the wires there as well. To keep him from moving I swung a leg over waist and put all my weight on his lower-half. Straddling him I continued to tickle every wire I could reach and wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed my body down a little more on his waist so he wouldn't try and attack me like last time. Soon he was laughing like a maniac until even I was shaking with laughter, I leaned down and placed my head on his chassis, using him as a berth for the moment as I stretched out above him and offlined my optics as he stopped chuckling he noticed and chuckled some more shaking my actually quite comfortable berth.

"Stop moving, I am trying to recharge." I groaned as I spoke.

"Wow and now I am a recharge berth too. First I am a chair, then Cybertronian carrier and now a recharge berth. Gee need anything else a servant maybe? Oh wait I already was one!" I smacked his helm as it tried to get him to shut off.

"Shut off glitch! Do you not understand that I want you to stop moving?" at that I noticed he started moving even more. I moaned into plating as he didn't stop moving. "Please? Will you please stop!" as he started flailing his arms and legs slightly I wrapped my legs around his waist and grabbed his servos and pinning down his legs too. "Stop! Primus. Can you just stop moving or I will do it for you!" pressing my frame against his I let go of his servos and poked his chassis with every word. "Stop. *Poke*. "Moving. *Poke.* "NOW!" *Hard poke.*

"Hmm if it gets me in this position with you? Then well, pit no. In fact," he grabbed my servos and rolled over, with my legs still wrapped around his waist as he reversed the position. "This is a much better position." I growled and kicked around to get free. After a few moments I moaned in distress and defeat. "Especially if I get to hear those noises from you." He added, quietly.

"EWWWWW! You perverted little glitch! Let me go!" he shook his helm and I looked over his shoulder and yelled, "Blurr! Help me! Sunny? Sides? Ironaft?" after a few astro-seconds I saw a few figures coming towards me, Sunny, Ironaft and Blurr. "Ha! Now let. Me. Go!" he pouted and kept his hold on my upper-body. "Ironaft will you pull this idiot off me? He won't let me use him as a recharge berth, and I wanna offline my optics for a while."

He chuckled and yanked on Sensequake's mainframe. "Come on youngling, off the femme."

"Thanks sweetspark. He was quite annoying." With that I yanked both Streaker and Blurr down beside me and laid my upper-frame across Blurr and my legs across Sunny. "Now please let me recharge for a while?"

"Of course you can, but you _will _wash this dirt off tomorrow." Sunny ground out playfully, swatting my legs.

"Yeah, yeah Blurr is it okay with you?" I looked up a his face plates as he smiled lightly at me.

"Yeah-you-can-lay-on-me-but, one-condition. You-have-to-do-whatever-I-say

Tomorrow-for-an-hour-of-my-choosing." I heard Sunstreaker grumbling about why he hadn't processed that.

I thought it over for a nano-klick and nodded. Until I fell into recharge that night I continued to think about what horrible things Blurr could possibly think of.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay soooooooo I have entered the 'Con OC in this chap and the next chappy is kinda more romancey-stuff.

I would like to thank Breanna again for helping me,

And I am going to be posting a new story later or tomorrow soo yeah

Let's get on with the chap:

**Little Problems**

As I came online again, when I checked my internal clock it was quite a few hours later. I looked underneath my frame to see my head and torso was on Blurr's chest as I smiled to myself I noticed he was deep in recharge. I snuggled deeper into his chassis before I noticed Optimus crouched in front us. "Prime? What are you doing?"

"I was getting you up to ask if you would like some energon before we go back to base. But, I see that it was a mistake, you three seem quite comfortable."

I nodded and looked beside me at Sunstreaker where my legs had curled on top of his as Sunny and Blurr were right beside each other and I was diagonal across their bodies and they had yet to online. I chuckled a little at the oddness of it but shook my head, as I stepped in the small space between the mechs and moved my servos to the other side of Blurr and did a flip over his body.

"You could have just walked between their bodies." Optimus spoke with an optic ridge raised as I shrugged and stretched.

"Yeah but, that is so much more fun! You should try it."

I teased as I walked around him towards Quake and Reignfire who were talking to Bumblebee as Breanna talked to Ironaft about some human weapon that supposedly did quite a bit of damage. I dropped onto my aft beside Bee and Quake and leaned on one of my best friends as I tuned out and stared around me. My life, my very short life, was filled with war over an item which was long gone, and even though I didn't want innocent people and Cybertronians to die I couldn't help but wonder: why were Decepticons giving up now? It was far too peaceful here especially if there were any Decepticons online and I knew for a fact there were so I just didn't understand it. I looked around and listened to their conversation.

"I don't understand it though Bumblebee!"

"It is simple, if they make a touchdown they get six points, if they don't they get none!"

"Well how do you get to seven points then? If you get 6 points at a time it is purely impossible!"

"If they make the touchdown they get six points-"

"Yeah! You already said that! It is not possible!"

"I wasn't finished Reignfire! If they make the touchdown they get six points." He held up a servo towards the femme, quieting her protest.

"Let me finish please, after they get the six points they get to kick if a certain human kicks it through the goal posts they get the seventh point!"

I laughed at them as they continued to argue, they got closer to each others faces. If Bumblebee had a mouth he would surely be grinning and Reignfire was scowling at him.

"What are you to talking about? Is this some human sport?"

I asked loudly, they're helms shot towards me and I smirked at them as they were still scowling and/or grinning in only the way Bumblebee knew how.

"A stupid human sport yes, all they do is get dirty and tackle people for the sake of a ball!" Reignfire shouted at me while Bumblebee shook his head at her.

"It is a quite entertaining sport called 'football' and it is not stupid Reignfire, it is purely for fun!"

"Fun? Fun! You call slamming into people and sustaining many minor injuries for a fragging ball, fun? And the name! I swear to Primus! What kind of name is Foot Ball?" she growled and slammed her fist into the ground and I smiled at her shyly.

"No but, the humans obviously find it extremely fun. And it is not Foot Ball, it is football, one word!" with that he stood up as she glared at him. For the next little while I watched as Reignfire chased Bumblebee around while he ducked all the firepower he could that came from her flamethrowers. After everyone had joined in watching, Elita left with Optimus I gave her a thumbs up and a wink.

I stood slowly and as I picked up Breanna she yelped in surprise. "Hey I haven't seen ya at all tonight whatcha' been up to?"

"I met Ironhide and the two midget bots followed me for a while before I literally ran into the uh, other twins. They're very," she paused trying to find a word to describe the jet judo twins.

"Annoying? Idiotic pit-spawned arrogant slaggers? Come on there are so many pick one!" she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"No I was going to say prideful arrogant smart afts but all those work too!" she smirked and continued, "But, then I talked to Ironhide for a while about his specialty, weapons so he showed me his cannons and I gotta say that they do damage!" I grinned at her as she smiled about the damage such large weapons could do.

"I'll have to show you my cannons sometime but unfortunately not right now we are like the last uh, beings here…" I said with uncertainty, what? She is human and I'm Cybertronian, so I could say neither. I glanced around for conformation and my eyes landed on a familiar blue mech and his charge resting against him as he recharged. "Hold that thought, Blurr and Leah are still here." I walked towards them, and with Breanna on my shoulder I knelt beside them and woke up Leah with a gentle poke.

"Come on wakey wakey human! Up ya get!" I said quietly, so as to not wake Blurr. She stirred and rolled over. "Come on human!" I sighed and picked her up, so she yelped which in turn made Blurr shoot up and I laughed at the panicked expression on his face. "Hey Blurr, Leah everyone else already left, we gotta go." I stood after setting Leah down and smiled at Breanna. "Let's go Bree!"

"Yeah, I'm really tired." She admitted begrudgingly. I nodded and set her down. I turned and looked at Blurr as he was talking to Leah, before turning back and transforming, opened the door and turned on some quiet music so Breanna could sleep for a little while. I sped away, without looking back leaving a blue mech and a blonde female driving slower after us.

Breanna's POV

Over the next week there were no calls from my parents and my sister only called twice. Things went slowly at the base and the shorter twins followed me and Aquaspin around almost everywhere we went. There was no contact from the cons and no missions were given. Aquaspin had told everyone what had happened between the day she left and the day I bought her alt mode. Nothing had happened between my guardian and Blurr except a fight between me and Leah. Because she kept telling me how stupid Aqua was to leave, among other things. Let's look back on it shall we?

**Flashback**

I walked into the rec. room and sat down on the couch beside Leah and watched some movie called Armageddon. I rolled my eyes and turned to Leah and attempted to start a conversation. I was trying to be friendly? I mean...she was around my age?

"Hey, Leah so how are you and Blurr? I haven't really seen much of you guys."

"Yeah, we have been doing stuff around the base. When we saw Aquaspin the other day you weren't with her. I talked to her for a bit but then she had to talk to Optimus."

She replied and glanced at me curiously before her eyes turned back to the TV.

"Yeah I was with Ironhide because I was really bored with waiting around nonsense meetings."

"You were with Ironhide? What were you all doing?" she asked, genuinely surprised, she had turned her body towards me and her head was tilted slightly.

"I was watching him blow stuff up in the firing range place. It was really cool to see the damage one shot can do." She gaped at me, eyes wide mouth hanging open.

"No way, he doesn't let anyone in there! It's like his sanctuary!"

"He let's Aquaspin in there with him to practice, and me too but I really like to watch him blow junk up, it is pretty cool."

She sneered at nothing in particular as she turned away. "Oh yeah of course, he lets you all in there. She is so amazing, with her speed and she is so beautiful!" she mocked as I glowered at her. "She has amazing aim too! And cannons with so much power! She is a young femme and shouldn't be allowed to fight in such a big war!" she growled and I stood up, pointing an accusing finger.

"That is why she left Cybertron, because they didn't let her fight, even though she is obviously trained and mature enough for it! She is an amazing fighter so don't you dare even think about degrading her!"

"I think she was stupid to leave! Who knows what could've happened!" she stood as well and crossed her arms defiantly, cocking a hip out and looking very bratty in my opinion.

I felt rage bubble inside me, and it was my tendency to voice my thoughts aloud...and loudly at that...so I let her have a taste.

"SHE Would have DIED YOU IDIOT! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" I screamed in her face, with a living fire in my veins as she insulted my new, yet good friend. As she glared at me I turned on my heel, and strode away.

"Honestly, I don't really care. I don't know her and can give no input. But, I still think it was stupid." My steps halted as she started speaking and I turned back around with wide eyes.

"What did you say?" I asked quietly, advancing towards her, and I could see her cower away slightly. "WHAT did you SAY?" I screamed anger boiling once again. She started backing away until she ran into the wall.

"I-I said I don't r-really care. B-because, I d-don't know her." She whispered, by this time I heard feet pounding on the ground outside the large room.

"Well, I don't think you ever should, you cold hearted bitch."

With that I brought my fist back and slammed it into her face. She screamed in pain just as a few soldiers burst through the large doors. I didn't even look at them as I backed away, smirking as she whimpered before running towards me. I heard the voices of Epps and Lennox and others as they tried to stop us, but I ignored them.

My main focus was Leah.

She ran at me and tried to slap me and I laughed as I shifted my head slightly. "Aw come on, is that all ya got?"

I laughed as Leah grit her teeth and placed a kick to my side as I barely missed the full blow. I grimaced as I noticed she hit an already bruised spot, and she reached for me again and pulled my hair before I back handed her across the face, disrupting her already broken nose.

"Really? You have to go for the hair to cause pain? Wow, I think you can do better than that!" I mocked as she swiped at me again and I jumped on the couch as she advanced towards me again.

"Don't mock me!" she screeched and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Don't mock Aquaspin!"

I retorted and snarled as she scratched at my face, drawing blood. I aimed a kick at her chest but she dodged it slightly, and I could feel the ribs slightly give way under my foot. I hopped over the back of the couch and grinned as she glared. She ran at me and tried to jump over the couch but her foot caught on a pillow and she did a flip and landed on her butt. I burst out laughing and so did most of the soldiers, as I ran away from her as she continued to follow me. I stopped after a second and turned around as I heard the sounds of giant metal feet and decided to finish it. She smiled thinking I was supposedly tired, but I planted a round-house kick to her head, her eyes rolled back into her head and the grin faded as I knocked her out.

Just as she fell some of the mechs had run or rolled in by that point. I looked up to see a grinning Sunstreaker and a laughing Sideswipe, who had been watching for a while. Most of the soldiers were either laughing or gaping.

"What happened here? Breanna?" I looked up to see a none too happy Ratchet looking down on us. I gulped, as his voice echoed through out the large room.

"She said she didn't care if Aquaspin died and she kept mocking her so I punched her, and started a fight, kinda. And broke her nose. And possibly a few ribs." I smiled guiltily up at him before running to hide behind the large metallic foot to keep from being trampled. "Don't kill me!" I yelped and ducked down even farther. After a moment of almost silence I glanced at him and Optimus who was now beside him and they were both hiding smiles, while sounds of other, faster, smaller, but still metallic feet sounded out.

"I'm not going to kill you." He chuckled slightly and I narrowed my eyes at him and stood erect. He looked down at the passed out mess at his feet before sighing, and scanning her, but making no move to pick her up, which had me snickering, even as Blurr ran in the room, optics roaming before landing on Leah. He ran quickly towards her and knelt, as he cradled her.

"Who-did-this?" he shouted looking over at all of us.

I raised my hand, and he regarded me with surprise before glaring at me coldly. "Hey! She deserved it!" he glared harder at me as even more bots filled the room.

"And-how-did-she deserve-getting-beaten-up!" he shot back at me with a snarl as my eyes widened at him.

"She said she didn't care if Aqua died! She basically wished it! Afterwards she continued to mock her!" I retorted, and leaned on the foot of the large, vain 'sunny' yellow Autobot. "You tell me that's not enough reason!"

"It's not enough reason! You could have killed her!"

I nodded, solemnly. "Yes I could have, but I don't want to go to jail," I replied nonchalantly as I looked at my chipping manicure.

I heard the laugh of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe at my words as Mudflap and Skids leaned against each other. I straightened again as a new thought came to mind. "Wait a second! Aquaspin is supposed to be your best friend yet you don't give a flying frag that your charge wished her dead! What kind of loyalty and friendship is that? Jeez, I don't see why she even talks to you! You vain glitch!" my anger grew again as he stared surprised.

"But-but-that's-not-that's-not-fair! That's-not-what-I-said!" I rolled my eyes as he stuttered in words.

"Oh save it! Just admit it, you don't care anymore. You just don't care."

"I-do-to! I-care-a-lot,-thank-you-very-much! She-is-my-best-friend!" I growled as he tried to defend himself. "She-is-my-best-friend!"

"Exactly, my point."

I replied too quietly for him to hear as I looked at Bumblebee, who was in front of me as I started my way towards my room. "Hey, Bee? Can you give me a lift?" I said louder as I saw Aquaspin walk away quickly and angrily. Great she must've heard our little confrontation, I thought to myself as Bumblebee lifted me and shuffled out of the room.

**Present**

Needless to say Aquaspin was mad, really...reallllllyyyyy mad. Not at me though, at Leah and Blurr. So they obviously weren't talking, and I felt guilty. But, it turns out Ratchet doesn't like Leah either as he told me he 'ran out' of human pain killers, which made me laugh for quite a while. As thoughts of the previous few days ran through my head I hadn't noticed that Epps sat beside me.

"Hey Epps, how ya doin?" I asked chewing on my very delicious piece of bacon.

"I been doin' fine~, I saw that fight the other day and uh," he paused as if unsure to continue. He rubbed the back of his head, almost as if in embarrassment as I sighed.

"Yes? Please continue before my bacon gets cold, it is the only good thing they can cook." He looked away sheepishly and I almost laughed at the look.

"Lennox thinks ya got some potential and wanted to know if ya wanted to start learning real fighting techniques. He uh, also wanted to know," he swallowed and paused for a second before a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "We wanted to know, where you learned to fight."

"I didn't learn I had an older, well cousin. And with older boys you learn to defend yourself! But, I considered him a brother. And, that sounds pretty cool, but what's in the job exactly after training?"

"Well it's obviously," he motioned around us with a hand while I noticed he had a strip of bacon in his other.

"NEST and ya would sometimes go out on the field sometimes, plus it would give ya something to do round here." I nodded and thought it over. I could be a part of something big, like I had always wanted. Even if it wasn't what I had planned, I would learn to fight and I had always loved target practice with my father before we grew apart.

"Sounds cool, but not exactly what I had in mind. I'd definitely do it though."

His brows furrowed as if in contemplation, "What did ya have in mind then? Weapons? Ya seemed into em, and I'm sure Ironhide would love a new addition, especially you. He loves ya and Aquaspin, obviously."

I nodded and chuckled lightly behind my hand.

"Yeah I love weapons, but I had planned on being a nurse or mechanic, if not a soldier. So I don't really know. I had taken some advanced classes over the summer with a private tutor on anatomy, so I could do that and if Ratchet ain't there I could be a field medic I suppose while I'm not fighting."

His eyes widened and he nodded, grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. I struggled to get out of his grasp and by the time we got to the door everyone was watching us with interest at my struggle.

"Let. Me. Go!"

I yelled and yanked out of his hands about halfway down the hallway. "Wow you and Lennox can take down a con but not a teenage girl? You really gotta work on that Epps!" I teased over my shoulder and ducked back into the cafeteria around the tables with him on my heels the entire time. I got back to my table right before he caught me and ran around it.

"Don't mock me!" he teased back even though he was slightly panting. "We have to talk to Ratchet and Ironhide! And Prime! And Lennox, and, oh never mind just come on!"

"No!" I yelled back as we erupted in another chase and I laughed as his panting was more pronounced now. After about five minutes of running we were back at my table. He collapsed in a chair and I sat next to him, grabbed my bacon and grinned at him. "Okay, I'm ready Epps." He turned his head and gaped at me. His lips moved but he didn't talk.

"A-all that for b-bacon!" he finally managed and groaned, slamming his head on the table.

"Well, duh! It's like the only decent thing they make here!" I grabbed his arm and laughed as he held onto the chair. "Come on Epps! I will drag you to the med bay!" he mumbled a 'go ahead' and I smiled, and proceeded to drag his chair through the cafeteria and to Ratchet's med bay. For a while we talked about possibilities of me being a medic, and even after Epps left we continued to talk and I got the usually grumpy mech to smile a few times.

Aquaspin's POV

I sighed, as I finished the same exercise, once again for the 43 time. I groaned as Ironaft ordered it again. I dropped to the ground and transformed, and reverted back to root mode, running around the hangar thrice before dropping and doing it two more times. I groaned as Ironhide ordered it again and raised a servo.

"Is this really necessary? I haven't gotten a single day to myself since I got here!" I walked towards him and leaned against his side. "Can I please go to the city for a while? I just need to be alone for just a little while Ironhide! I haven't been alone all week!"

I glared over at him, until he looked and I smiled wryly.

"Please? Please Ironhide? I need alone time, I need to relax and think."

He watched me carefully, as I stared straight back at him.

"As long as you are careful and have a scout stay in the city with you at all times. Be on guard, always have your cannons ready when in root mode and-" my grin stretched my lip components until they hurt.

"Okay Ironhide! I'll take a scout and I'll be back by 11 o' clock! I swear! See ya later!"

I hugged the weapons specialist and ran towards the recreational room where all the young bots hung out. I skidded to a stop right beside the entrance to the large room and glanced in. I saw Blurr talking to Arcee and Bumblebee. The banes of my existence were once again brawling on the floor as the larger twins watched them while chatting over energon and probably making some kind of bet.

I sighed and walked towards the group of scouts. I paused as they glanced at me and stared while I strutted towards them.

"Hey I'm going out to the city and I need a really really bored someone to come with me, Blurr? Bee?" I asked as I smiled genuinely at the three.

"I'll go, I need to move around a bit, I mean without Sam to protect anymore." Bee nodded and smiled loosely.

"Can-I-go-too? It-is-seriously-really-boring-here,-with-no-Con-attacks."

Blurr spoke up from his spot as the two of them stood. I nodded as I let my processer wander, I was still mad at him for being angered when he found out Breanna kicked Leah's aft. (I internally grinned as wide as my imaginary lips would let me as I thought about my charge being tougher than his puny little friend.) I mean Leah had said she wished me dead and he acted as if it didn't matter, I was supposedly his best friend and he was mad at me and Breanna, and may I say once again, NOT HER! He wasn't mad at her for wishing me dead at all. So I didn't particularly want him with me but it felt mean for not inviting him. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Blurr waved a servo in front of my optics.

"Have you been listening at all?" I smiled sheepishly and he groaned, "I asked what time we were going to go."

"Like now, I have to comm. Prime though, he doesn't know yet. Hey Arcee? Ya coming or what?" I turned towards the femme and grinned lightly as she thought for a minute, before nodding and standing with the other two.

I strutted towards the entrance to the base and smiled at the human guards, as they watched with fascination as we all transformed in a whir of mechanics setting into place. I quickly commed Optimus as I rolled towards the nearest city, with my friends flanking me on the wide, empty road.

I thought about my decision to bring all of them as we rolled towards the city in a slow pace. **Hey guys? Wanna play a game?** I heard bumblebee clearly over my newly repaired audio receptors.

**Course I do!** I replied happily, **What type of game ya thinkin bout?**

**Yeah! What type of game, a physical game? Or a mental game?** Arcee's voice popped up next.

**Sounds-fun,-depending-on-what-type-though**. Blurr's voice resonated through my processer quickly, right after Arcee.

**Okay whenever we see another car on the other side of the road, or a motorcycle, we play chicken until it's out of sight. But, the vehicle has to be one of a mech or femme we know.** I heard bee's soft voice explaining quietly over the connection, and I thought it over for less than an astro-second before replying eagerly.

**I'm up for it! But if you idiots scratch my paint I will personally make sure you can not talk for a month.** I growled playfully and bumped into the slightly younger mech. The others were slightly hesitant to play until I reassured them.

It was only 3 breems later when I noticed the rumble of the seeker growing steadily closer. I slammed on the brakes and glanced around before transforming.

"You guys hear that? Their signal is disguised though, I can't identify them." I heard the whirring of my friends transforming as the rumble of another jet reached my ears. "Slag, there are two of 'em."

"What are you doing? Humans could see us!" Arcee glanced around quickly, relaxing as she saw no one was around.

"Seekers, check your scanners! I know positively one is a Con, though. One of you needs to warn the others. Send our coordinates to them as well." I ordered them as I looked to the cloudy sky in a vain attempt to spot the mechs.

After a moment of near silence from us all before a whining came from above as an f35 fighter jet crashed in front of us. It stayed still for a moment giving me the chance to identify the fallen mech. It was a friend from Cybertron, a long time ago that had helped me with fighting techniques. His name was Overshadow, and he had no trine when we had known each other. He was many vorns older than me and Blurr. As he transformed a blast landed beside him barely giving him time to dodge it. His optics were blood red, but they always had been. I screamed, as a blast was directed at him by Blurr and I glared at him while I shot at it with my own, blowing it up in mid-air.

"Don't shoot Blurr! It's Overshadow!" I shouted at him before running towards the injured mech.

"He's-a-Con! Primus-Aqua! Get-away-from-him!" I swatted at the arm and looked at the minor injuries. Another shot came towards us, but from above this time.

"Shadow! What are you doing?" I shouted as I dodged the continuing attack from the overhead seeker. My cannons whirred at my sides before I raised them and aimed.

"I am going neutral! I don't see the point in fighting when there is no one to lead us and the object we fought for gone. We have no more purpose anymore" He replied as he limped towards me just as the other con landed.

Thundercracker, the glitch. Blurr shot at him along with me and Bee as he rained shot upon shot at them. But, not me. I glared in suspicion just before something attacked me from behind and everyone stopped in their shooting. I felt thin arms wrap around me, different from any that had touched me before, as a blaster was pointed at my head. Overshadow looked everywhere but me as I glared. Attacking from behind was a low thing, even for decepticons, it showed cowardice.

"Mission: completed. Overshadow: good work." I froze at the monotone voice of Soundwave.

Slag I was in for it.


	5. Botnapped

Okay guys, this is really really really late, and I'm extremely apologetic, like you have no idea! My computer crashed, and we can't recover my documents yet, this is the only chapter I have that I can post because this was the last one I sent to my beta. I just found it u pulled it up from like months ago in my e-mail. Again I am so so so so sorry! I have typed like ten chapters ahead but I can't access them. So I can't quite write them all over again… well, I'll let you guys go ahead and read! Buh bye!

Bot-napped

I struggled to get away from the thick, yet lanky arms of Con who held me. "Let me go!" I screeched loudly at him. It made the other bots around me flinch, aside from the telepath.

"Response: No, Starscream's orders."

He replied emotionlessly. I shivered at the monotone voice as it entered my audios. I saw Thundercracker sneaking towards Arcee and I growled at the nerve he had.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted at him, and he froze, stopping in his steps. I snarled as he smirked, and continued heading towards the femme who now had her attention on him. Out of the corner of my optic I saw Overshadow crouched behind Bumblebee.

"OKAY! I'll go with you just, please, leave them out of this. Just leave them alone." I pleaded with the cons as they continued their advance.

"Good idea. I was starting to think you would fight." I froze as a new voice reached me, the voice of Starscream, high, screechy and snobbish. Oh Primus, I really was in for it. Blurr was frozen to his spot as he gaped at me. I gave him a look as he reverted to staring. "Unfortunately we need the other femme too. But we will leave the other Autoscum." I shook my head fiercely as the outline of him came into view.

"No, just leave them! Please! I'll go with you, please!" I cried out as Blurr started moving and fired at Thundercracker. The large seeker glared at the blue speedster I had the honor of calling my friend as he placed blow upon blow against the larger seeker to get to me. As Bumblebee snuck up behind Overshadow I felt a sense of dread fill my tanks. Sure they had speed on their side, but not strength.

"STOP!"

I screamed, as loudly as I could once I found my voice...But they all began fighting. Except, When my voice reached their audio receptors they halted in fighting. "Just, let's go." I sighed, and couldn't fight back as they grabbed Arcee. As we began moving I heard a groan of metal, "Wait, I wanna say goodbye." I spoke up, as the seekers conversed loudly, after we had gotten some distance away.

"No, you can't!" I sneered at the screeching seeker.

"I won't do anything, if I am gonna go with you slagheads then I would like to say goodbye to my best friend!"

by this point we had stopped and were arguing in hushed tones as he threw his servos up and sighed.

"Soundwave! Probability of her leaving! Tell me!" he roared at the emotionless mech.

"3.672 percent." He replied with that, once again, monotone. At that moment I made a vow to myself that I would make him smile or change his emotion at least once if they were going to botnap me. And, obviously, I would make their life a living Pit.

"Very well then, go and remember I am right here okay femme? Don't try anything! I will be behind you!"

he shouted that as I transformed and shot away towards Blurr. I got there in less than 20 seconds but somehow it wasn't fast enough as they drove away. I sighed and followed them, coming to a halt 50 yards in front of them. As soon as they saw me they came to a screeching stop beside me. I stood after folding in and out and twisting my frame to its original shape.

"Blurr!" I shouted throwing myself towards him with a cry of sadness. "I wanted to say goodbye, before I left." I buried my helm in his shoulder, and continued to shed oily tears upon it. I stood like that for a while and looked up at the sound of Overshadow's engine, Thundercracker's right along with it. They both looked down upon us, with sadness, pity, but hope. I pulled away somewhat to look him in the optics, I searched them with the hope of finding something, anything. After a moment I gave up and kissed his cheekplate, pulling away after a nano-klik, blushing and pulled him close for another hug before pulling away and averting my gaze as he looked at me. With tears still dripping down my cheeks I turned to Bumblebee and chuckled when he jumped me and held on tight. Much like me and Sensequake, but I was leaving instead of landing and after half a breem I managed to pull him off and look at him clearly. "As long as you can I want you to look after Breanna okay?"

"I will protect her with my own spark." He swore and I nodded solemnly before giving him a small smile.

"Good, I want you to tell her what happened to me and Arcee. I want you to tell Reignfire, and Sensequake. Elita too, I want Blurr to tell everyone else especially if we don't come back. Okay? Can you guys do that for me?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course Aquaspin, I'll miss you." I stood tall and saluted him with a smile and turned back towards Arcee and Blurr embracing. I waited a few meters away while they conversed before embracing once again, as I stood respectfully at the side with a sinking feeling in my stomach. It hit me that I possibly would never see him again. When he stepped towards me I saluted him too. Until he engulfed me in a hug, and I relaxed, did it finally become clear this would be the last time I would see him?

"Please don't go, don't leave me Aqua."

His voice was soft and strained. But what really shocked me was he wasn't talking quickly.

"I'm going and that is final. You may have heard but, I want you to tell everyone, besides Breanna and Elita, Sensequake, and Reignfire. I want you to pretend I was never here. No matter what." I pulled away and kissed his lip components for less than a cycle but it reassured me as I pulled away. "Goodbye Blurry, I'll miss ya."

"I'll miss you too Spinner." I nodded and was pulled away by Overshadow. "I love you." Could barely be heard and I'm sure I wasn't supposed to as my captor pulled me away.

I whispered back the words that had been on my mind for more than an vorn that I had been too scared to admit to since I got to earth. "I love you Blurr."

We drove for hours on end till I could barely keep my optics online. I hissed with anticipation as Arcee almost fell again. I transformed and caught her to stop the risk of her falling asleep and flipping onto her face. "Transform Arcee, I'll carry ya,"

She transformed but, she wriggled in my grip as I walked in my usual speed. "No, -she resistd- I can walk, put me down Aquaspin." I snorted in a form of an almost laugh. As if she could barely keep online!

"Nah, you look ready to offline for the night. We will get there faster if I carry you, I am faster than you and not nearly as tired, I'm your friend it's cool. Plus when was the last time ya had a good recharge?" I asked as I ran faster till I was just a blur against the canopy of trees as the seekers trailed behind me. I knew they could fly fast so I knew I wasn't a problem.

She thought for a moment and I stared at her pointedly as I jumped over fallen trees, the road obviously was very rarely used. "Only three or fours nights ago." She mumbled and I laughed a laugh void of any emotion.

"See you can't even remember! Now if you don't recharge I will force you into recharge." I continued to dodge the increasing foliage when I noticed Soundwave trying to keep up with my steps, so I slowed down. At that moment I remembered my vow to try and make that emotional mask wear away, even if only for a moment. "So how are you?"

He stayed silent, as if never been asked that before, "No response." I let the air flood out my intakes as I sighed.

"Come on Soundwave! How do you feel? What's going on? Are you Happy? Sad? Angry? Bored? Wait, forget that question, you have no emotions." I mumbled lowly but as I looked at him his visor flashed. I heard the rumbles of a jet engine, in laughter from above me and I glared in the direction "Uh, what's it like at base? Wait, answering that would require feelings." I paused as I thought of a question that didn't involve feelings whatsoever. "Oh I need to ask you a question later, when there aren't stray audio receptors listening in!" I raised my voice slightly so the seekers would know I was talking about their rudeness. Even if they were Decepticons, they should respect a femme's conversation!

"If it is possible." He replied and the rest of the journey was twists and turns, and I was sure we were going uphill after a while when Arcee stirred in her place and I grinned at her.

"Okay, we are almost there from what Soundwave has told me. Ya know he truly has absolutely no feelings what so ever." She smiled at me, before looking around us.

"Now will you put me down? I'm not tired anymore. I can move ya know." She asked and I rolled my optics sitting my friend down.

"Happy now Arcee? Anyway, Soundwave? Do you know what they are going to do with us? Like, slave us? Or beat info out of us? Or use us as leverage?" I scoffed, as if they could slave drive us successfully.

"No. Use: breeders." He replied in that fragging idiotic monotonic voice. UCK! How it irks me. Wait. BREED!

"BREED! What do you mean breed?" I screeched and heard the sputtering of engines above. You just DON'T make femmes mad. It's a rule, specially a Botnapped one.

"Breed: use females of any kind to repro-"

"I know what it means idiot! I mean what the pit? You are going to try to breed females?" I screamed as the flutter of the seekers engines could be heard in the air before they halted and landed behind us but, I was already fragged off beyond belief. And, here the freak stood in front of me, with no expression! No emotion! I screeched again making even the infamous Starscream flinch. I would've smirked if I wasn't mad at the aft-hole.

"As IF! You know you have to treat femmes right to breed them like-like human animals! You have to be nice and teach them the males aren't evil world destroying maniacs!"

By this time I was speaking in Cybertronian, but I mean come on! I knew I was ranting but I couldn't stop myself.

"You would treat them respectfully, or they obviously won't cooperate! It's a fact! You should know that Soundwave! You know EVERYTHING!"

I screamed and pointed at him as I continued to mumble but even I couldn't follow my speedy talking that would put Blurr to shame. At that I stopped pacing pede in mid-air as I thought of them, I wonder what had happened in the… 29 hours and 13 minutes I had been away. Soundwave was obviously conversing with the rest of the con's but I ignored them and sat on the outcropping rock, looking down at a beach. Arcee came over and laid her helm on my arm, but I just smiled at her before staring at the sun setting over the wide ocean. Even if I missed Cybertron and knew I probably wouldn't be going back, I knew this planet had far too much beauty to be discovered and was taken for granted by its inhabitants.

I sighed and leaned back, offlining my optics for a while. Hopefully when I woke they would be ready to leave.

Bake at base: Blurr's POV: 4 days later

I lay upon my recharge berth and didn't move. I hadn't since we got back. Even with the assault of questions from everyone. Including Leah, even though we weren't talking, I mean who wishes someone offline? I had ignored even Optimus, the only ones I had talked to were Bumblebee, who was also the only bot I had allowed in my room, and Breanna who was currently with me. Bumblebee had apparently not talked to anyone either, Breanna was the only one who knew what had happened and all the Bots had continually asked where Aquaspin was, just the name sent an ache through my spark. I shut off my communications unit after about 6 hours in and only opened it to Bee.

Breanna curled into my side and slept more deeply. Poor human, she had cried her self into recharge. I let out a hiss of air and cupped her in my hands, bringing her closer to me. She was the only thing I had left of Aquaspin after all. I hadn't been out of my room since I had gotten back and Elita respected that, as she dropped off energon cubes daily that I had been too depressed to eat...till Bree came in.

Bee had evidently told her and the bots he was assigned to tell obviously. But, they had been almost as depressed. Reignfire and Elita were probably worse off than Sensequake, but that much was obvious.

After a few more minutes I sighed and decided I needed to move before I rusted from non-movement, I nudged Breanna and bent to whispered in her ear.

"Breanna-come-on-we're-going-for-a-walk. We-haven't-moved-in-days-you-need-to-move-around,-me-too-before-I rust,-come-on." I sighed as she just rolled over in my palm. I nudged her more. "You-will-be-stiff-and-sore,-come-on."

She groaned and rolled over. "I don't wanna move Blurr!"

she moaned again and laid, head down, in my palm. I jostled her and turned so my bottom half was hanging off the edge. Leaning over, I placed her far away from me on the floor. Sitting erect, I placed both pedes on the floor and stood, before I collapsed on them and onto my aft. I shook my pedes before trying to stand again, this time successfully.

I looked down at the sound of muffled laughter and saw Breanna struggling on the ground, with herself, may I add, hand over her mouth in a ball trying to stop the high pitched giggles that erupted. I narrowed my optics and swooped down and grabbed her by the foot, and she swung, back and forth laughter full blast with her hands holding her shirt up.

"Whatcha-looking-at?" I asked skeptically and dumped her back on my shoulder. She poked my cheek and sighed after a few moments of silence after I had walked to the door. I looked at her and raised an optic ridge, what was going on with this femme?

"Are we gonna go or not man? Or bot? Or mech, ah well ya get me point just go already, if we ain't going then I'm going back to sleep." She leaned against my neck struts and I bit my lip component. Could I really do this? After she had left willingly? Well not completely willingly, they did threaten everyone she loves and cares for… but, she didn't fight… *huff* but, they would've hurt us! It's not her fault, I should've fought harder, and we should've had more bots come with us. It's no one's fault but the con's, but she was the strongest bot I have ever known, even if I haven't seen her in so many fragging vorns, she would fight till the end and get out of there. My rant continued as I fought internally, the over coming side of me reminding me that it was no ones fault and she would get out, when Bree groaned in my audio.

"Seriously are we going or not?" I narrowed my optics at her as I uneasily opened the door and sped down the hall trying to stay out of sight. Unsuccessfully of course as Prime called out to me. "Blurr? Blurr! Come here!" I stopped abruptly, and Breanna groaned in pain as her head hit mine.

"Yes-sir?" I turned slowly, well slowly for me anyhow. He walked towards me and laid a hand on the shoulder that wasn't occupied by my new chosen charge. I looked up at him shamefully and he smiled, an empathetic, sorrowful smile.

"You have been neglecting your charge for a while and I would punish you but, you seem to have grown in favor of this one, and you also seem to be in a state of depression, so I will let you off." He smiled down at Breanna and she grinned, wiggling her fingers in a wave as she stood up on my shoulder and leaned against my helm. I looked at her from the corner of my optic and she leaned her elbow against me, and I grinned subtly. Turning my head quickly, she lost her balance and toppled downward. I chuckled and used my awesome speedy powers to catch her right before she splatt-ed.

"Oops-sorry-Breanna,-my-helm-slipped." I grinned at her and Optimus smiled, but held a stern look in his optics.

"Be careful with her Blurr! You just got her!" he scolded I shook my head and smiled as she glared at me.

"Prime? Can-we-talk? About-uhm-her?" I asked uneasily, I couldn't say her name either. Frag, I was in deep with this love thing… huh? Love? Fraggit! I do love her, I had even said it before she left… I had no business denying it now.

"Yes we can, Breanna? Why don't you go and talk to Ratchet? About your training?" she sighed dramatically and nodded, while I set the hand she stood on near the ground, and she jumped off my hand, and hung her head, trudging away towards the med bay and I smiled fondly at her back. She was so much like A-a-aqua. I got half of it out at least, I thought even as a single energon tear made a trail down my faceplates.

Optimus enveloped me and tears sprang forth freely now, at the mere thought of my best friend. Her laugh, her smile, her strength and stubbornness, her l- okay I need to stop!

"It's okay Blurr. She's strong, she'll make it. She'll bust out of there and Arcee will help her. They are strong physically and mentally as well as emotionally. The decepticons won't stand a chance against her and her firepower and speed, or her processer, she's smart too, Arcee is an amazing scout and fighter. They will make it out of there, while possibly damaged, they will make it." He pulled away, and being the ever responsible leader, comforted his soldier at a hard time. He pulled my chin up and made me look him in the optic. "Do I make myself clear?" I nodded quickly, "Aquaspin is the strongest bot I know, they'll have as much chance of breaking her as they would me Blurr." I smiled at him as he reassured me, and turned after a farewell to my leader and looked around for bumblebee. I need something to make me laugh, I thought as I checked the hangars.

Aquaspin's POV: 6 joors later

I woke up to a swaying motion, like being carried, and looked up to see Soundwave, I screeched and jumped, flying out of his servos, and landed in a heap on a cold, hard floor.

"Where am I?" I asked, as I turned over and stared at a very dark ceiling.

"Location: Decepticon base."

"Oh slag." I mumbled.


End file.
